


[翻译]在逐渐消失的日子里

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Chinese, Fluff, M/M, Translation, based on the game, dorks being dorks, super cliché time, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Translation of in these fading days By delicatty<br/>翻译自in these fading days 原作者：delicatty<br/>感谢作者GN的授权！</p><p>====<br/>非常非常喜欢的文，大地视角可棒！尤其是某些片段。<br/>注意：翻译中根据语境有时候会把名字用姓来代替——比如说大地说的是“新田同学”而不是“维绪”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]在逐渐消失的日子里

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatty/gifts).
  * A translation of [in these fading days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661047) by [delicatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatty/pseuds/delicatty). 



**日曜日**

 

快四点了，但是大地却出乎意料地向一处秘密基地走去。听起来就和电影一样，超级 **炫酷** 。不过这是真的，而且他只觉得紧张不安。响希平静地走在他的身边，而新田同学则在另一边，微微有些颤抖。那名女性——迫真琴——背对着他们走在前方。她在看别的什么，或者是别的什么人。

“迫，你迟到了。嗯？”

大地从来没有见过拥有这样难辨性别的美貌的人。他不仅仅容姿端丽，而且气势逼人。此刻一副不悦的神情。大地忍不住瑟缩了起来。天啊，甚至连迫都后退了，虽然只有一点点。

但是大地眼角的余光瞟见了响希，他的朋友僵在当场。

这个人——峰津院大和，JP's的局长——在和迫说着什么。可他也在冰冷地注视着他们，他们这些普通人。大地低下头，视线盯在地上，新田也这样做了。但是响希却一个人直面对方锐利的视线和能逼死人的压力。

 

“不管怎么说，”他们四人——大地，响希，新田，还有秋江，在艰难跋涉的时候，大地开口了。这个时候响希一个人在前面带路——也只有他才能在今天遭 遇过贪狼星的袭击，恶魔还有时不时地余震之后，还有多余的精力。“那个叫大和的家伙真不是个东西。我们明明在恶魔的事上帮了大忙，他却想把我们关起 来。如果我有那个胆子，我一定要对他说……”

新田轻轻地嗯了一声表示赞同。响希什么都没说，就在大地以为他什么都不会说的时候，他又突然开口了：“他有他自己的理由。”响希的声音很轻，也没有转过头来，“谁知道这个应用带给他多少麻烦呢？想一想，如果落在坏人手里，它们会变成非常危险的武器。”

“啊，响希。为什么你每次都要这样说？”大地呻吟着抱怨了一句。他永远都没法争过响希，响希永远都是对的。最好的朋友永远都比自己聪明这一点有时候确实让他很不爽。

就在那时，他们找到了卡车。可贪狼星的袭击也随之而来。

事实上，那是大地最为辉煌的英雄时刻。开着车撞向贪狼星，削弱它，好让响希他们最终打倒这只怪物。他毫无计划，也从没有设想过。前一刻他还在疯狂地倒车，仿佛自己的余生全都靠它了——好吧，他的命确实需要这辆车。下一刻，他就大叫着“ **尝尝这个** ”还有其他的什么，推开车门，死命跳了出去，同时还绝望地想要抓住什么。

所以，他需要点时间才能冷静下来也不是不能理解的，对吧？而且他还得意识到，身体竟然挂在断裂的轨道上，脚下空落落的，自己根本没有足够的臂力能爬上去。见鬼，他可不是什么明星运动员。

“响希！！帮帮我！”战斗一结束，他就大喊起来。

“没事了，我马上就来。”响希回道。虽然隔得很远，但是大地能够看见亲友脸上明显的放松，这让他觉得多少有些安慰。

但是就在这时，峰津院插了进来：“迫，去帮他。”

“别，等，等等。我不需要帮忙。我情愿待在这里，真的。别把我关起来。不用了，谢谢！”大地一口气喊出来，拼命晃着腿。虽然这一点都没有好处。他只能紧紧地抓着铁轨。

“哈哈哈。”那个……是峰津院在 **笑** 吗？大地好奇地重新向下看去。确实，峰津院大和就站在响希面前，嘴角还挂着疑似笑容的神情。他看了一眼大地，又重新将目光转回到另外一个人身上。“不用担心。你们已经没有嫌疑了。而且你们的行动值得赞扬。迫——我们今晚可以提供食物和住宿。在外面，就算是像你一样有才能的人也太危险了。”

当大地终于脚踏实地的时候，他看见响希的脸颊绯红。 **哇哦** ，他想， **响希真的很高兴我终于安全了** ！

 

**月曜日**

 

和其他所有人都不一样，响希对这一路朝着混乱狂飙而去的事态冷静非常。这是理所当然的，大地早就知道了。毕竟他和响希认识这么久了，他很清楚对方除了家人之外根本没有什么特别的挂念。乔也相当没心没肺，可响希的程度简直让大地想要扇他一巴掌，好吧，他也就只是这么稍微想一想而已。

响希一开始就对整个恶魔的事情表现得相当热衷。就算大地昨天还在不停地抱怨，他也只是以“嘛，我们可以利用它。至少现在我们有力量了”的态度来应对。这之后，新田同学也理所当然地同意了他的观点。棒透了。这让大地自己变成了一个胆小鬼。嗨，对着突如其来的恶魔成真，还有它们在 **城市** 里肆虐，毁坏一切这种事情，难道不是他的反应才该是唯一一个正常人应有的的样子吗？

“反正我也不可能看见我家，或者是我爸妈了，”大地叹了口气，“所以，就算设想最坏的情况也没有意义，是吗？”

“嗯，”响希简单地回了一句，“他们没事。不用担心。”

 **是啊，但是你从来没有担心过什么** 。看着响希在前面带路，大地心里有个声音在默默的吐槽。 **不……他看起来甚至很开心** 。

没多久，响希就接到一个电话——在这种情况下通话应该是不可能的才对。整个小队都挤到他身边，紧张地看着他按下通话键。

“你好，我是响希。啊，峰津院局长？有什么能为你效劳的？”

大地觉得，他的声音听起来分外流利。响希通常并不是那种讲电话时声情并茂的类型。而现在的他……简直就像是巴这老师不放的好学生，这样。大地因为自己丰富的想象力笑了一声。不不不，响希是对的，他们必须要尊敬局长大人，不然他们会再被丢进监狱里去的。

很显然，那就是响希这么做的原因。

 

他们朝着约定的地点走去，从那里，他们会和峰津院一起去大阪。但是没有人知道前方到底有什么。大地当然也不会预料到自己会看见那么惊悚的一幕：峰津院大和以绝对的力量召唤了一只可怕的巨狼，一瞬间就将包围着他的恶魔消灭殆尽。

“唔……只有这样吗？”峰津院说道，合上了手机，轻巧地将扬起的绶带拂开。放轻松，呼吸……大地还是忍不住摇了摇头，努力想要想清楚自己到底目睹了什么。可是看见了这一幕之后，他还能说什么呢？大地的恶魔相比之下简直就渺小得不值一提。事实上，也用不着他来说什么。

“抱歉让你久等了。”是响希，毫无动摇。大地不禁好奇这到底是不是伪装。因为……这真的不是在 **逗我玩** ？

峰津院的嘴角弯起一个奇妙的弧度，仿佛是一个笑容：“没错……我有多久没有等人了呢。你真有趣。”

而这边的响希则仿佛在尽力憋住他志得意满的笑容一般。老天，省省吧，只因为那半是挖苦的回应吗？没有冒犯到峰津院真是撞大运了。

迟些时候，在列车上时，乔悄悄地对着大地耳语道，他的话里带着某种滑稽的了然：“我可没听说大和和没有说我们之中的任何其他一个人有趣哦。”

大地再一次无言以对。

 

大地很好奇为什么峰津院要对他们这么个破破烂烂的乌合之众青眼有加。毕竟那个人有一整组训练有素的专业队员，而且还有各种事务让他忙碌。但是他却在这里，询问他们关于大阪的看法。

响希若有所思地嗯了一声：“不好说，”他对着峰津院开口，“我是说，我们见到了很多，但是要判断灾难的 **全局** 却远远不够，不是吗？”

“完全正确。”峰津院露出了一丝微笑，随机向他们展示了灾难的 **全局** 。当他冷酷地述说着 **灾祸** 和 **危机** 时，大地只想找个地方吐个翻江倒海。新田同学的脸色也很糟糕，惨白得像一张纸一样。但是响希面无表情。大地再也忍不住了，他从会议室里一路冲了出去，没人拦他。

过了一会，响希找到了他。

“我一直在想，这只是……一场梦……”大地说道，抬起头看着天，“我说，打我一拳，好不好？”

响希动手了。

“ **哎哟** ！喂，别那么重啊！”

“所以我猜你没在做梦了。”响希耐心地回他，“对不起。”

“啊，我想也不是。”大地低下头，不自在地用鞋底蹭着地面，“那么将来会怎么样呢？我们都会死吗？如果没有的话……我们要在这一堆废墟上面重新建立新的东西吗？”

“我不知道，”响希回答道，他的声音很轻柔，而且他的手安抚性地按在大地肩上，“不过……开心一点，为什么不呢？”

大地磨了磨牙。他一点也不想对响希大吼大叫的，虽然他现在心里一团乱。不是对响希的。“抱歉，伙计……现在我不知道到底能不能做到。”响希有些失落。大地挠了挠头：“我肯定是唯一一个怕成这样的，对不对？你怎么做到这么冷静的？”

“我还好，”响希直接说道，“别担心。”

最诡异的是，这句话是百分之百的真心。大地只好再挠了挠头。“见鬼，我真的不知道你怎么又……峰津院觉得你就是英雄。你大概是我们得到特殊优待的唯一原因了。”

虽然响希因为表扬而脸红并不是什么稀罕事，不过这种反应总能让大地暗地里笑翻。现在的响希埋着头，咬着下唇，几乎是生生憋着笑容：“你真的这么想？”他问道。大地甚至想说响希根本不用屈就自己和他们混在一起，不过他还是没有这个勇气把话说出口。 

“哈哈哈，是啦。不过……我和你不一样……我……”大地突然又觉得一阵恶心。

“你可以和我谈谈的。”响希用力坚持道。而大地，尽管眼睛里已经满是泪水，还勉强露出一个微笑。他知道为什么响希是自己最好的朋友。

 

大地在响希离开之后再游荡了一会，才回到JP's的总部。他只想要一个人待一会，稍微 **整理** 一下思路。进入设施后，他不太确定自己应该去哪里——大概是先找到响希吧。虽然那个家伙一条短信都没回。

他很快就发现为什么了——就在他踏出通向主厅的电梯间的时候。响希正忙着交谈，和峰津院大和。

 

“事实上，峰津院家世世代代都是JP's的领导者。我当然也不例外。”峰津院正在说话。他看起来放松而且直接。

“那你一定很强。”响希说道。他的手松松地撑在后腰上，身体向前倾，听着另外一个人的话。他们谁都没有注意到大地。

然后峰津院解释了某种叫做“龙脉”的东西。听起来非常炫酷，但是大地完全不能理解。而响希则时不时认真地点点头，恰到好处地发出赞叹声。峰津院则被他的反应取悦了。

 

“所以，我们成为了这个国家的影子。保护着她。”峰津院说完了，他的手夸张地挥舞着。大地几乎因为这太富戏剧性的动作而后退。

“唔……那么我现在也有力量的，我会做好自己的那份的。”响希也坚定地说道，握紧了拳头。好吧，或许峰津院不应该被指责的，因为相比之下响希的表现 **才是** 让人忍不住想挖个洞把自己埋了。简直就和大地最爱的那些愚蠢的动作片里的角色一样。

不过尽管大地这么想，峰津院却对他的反应非常赞赏，而且绝对是欣赏有加。“好吧，如果你真的那么有潜力的话。我很乐意接受你的援助。”他的脸上露出了一点笑容，然后向响希伸出手。响希用力地握住了。然后，峰津院放松下来，真正地笑了起来：“顺便，久世……”

 

就在这个时候，尖利的警报声刺穿了整个房间，大地几乎没吓得跳起来。红光在不停地闪烁着。就算是个傻瓜也知道这是紧急情况。所有关于响希和峰津院的事都从大地的脑子里飞奔出去，他只顾得上跑过去死死抓住响希的手臂。另外一个人跳了起来。而大地搭在响希手腕上的手可以明显地感受到他飞快的脉搏。

“发生了什么？”大地问道。

“听。”响希厉声说道。

大地顺从地做了。峰津院在大声地发布命令，试图在突如其来的混乱中分析出到底发生了什么。看起来是一只和贪狼星一样的怪物。大地只想找个角落躲起来发抖。不管他之前给自己打了多少气，现在他可不想像昨天一样 **再** 来一次了。

“久世，你来指挥！我回去北边。你从南边接近，打倒巨门星！”峰津院发布了命令。 **等等，什么** ？大地茫然地想着。 **就这样？不管JP's其他的正式成员了吗？响希难道就那么厉害** ？

他几乎就不记得自己还紧紧握着响希的手腕了。而另一个人的脉搏在听到大和的话时猛地一跳。他很紧张吗？他会说什么？

“了解。”响希的声音清晰而坚定。大地不知道自己到底错过了什么。

 

看起来每个人对响希的任命都抱有一定的怀疑，但是他本人却完全无视了这些。他站在所有人的前面，看着逼近的巨门星，耳边的手机里响起峰津院的指示。

 

“局长到底在想什么，让一个局外人——还是一个小孩——来指挥？”一个身着制服的女性不满地说道。

“要我说，肯定因为他和峰津院局长一样的年龄，”另外一名JP's的女性队员回答道，“我们的局长大概想要一个朋友了。啊，肯定是这样的。就好像那真的会成功一样。他那么冷酷的人怎么可能会有朋友？”

如果大地能够更强硬一点，他肯定会转身对她们说闭嘴的。但是，他最多就只能磨磨牙，然后和新田交换一个害怕的眼神。

“我觉得他不会有事的，”她说道，“他很强。而且局长的判定也不会出错。”

“但是他也只是个普通人而已。”大地嘀咕了一句。

 

事实上，他们的担心根本就是多余。响希打倒了它——他的两只恶魔，给了它最后一击——每一只都闪亮亮的，几个小时之前才刚刚合成，现在已经跟着他冲到前方了。因此，峰津院是绝对正确的。大地最好的朋友突然显现出了娴熟的战略天分，而且擅长用…… **手机魔法** 打倒怪物。

 

当峰津院再次出现的时候，带着得意的笑容，大力表扬他（响）们（希）的努力。响希只是挠了挠他（乱蓬蓬的）头发，说道：“完全没问题。”

**你到底怎么了？！大地在内心悲愤地喊着。**

 

**火曜日**

 

大地简直被吓破了胆。他现在非常生气。他的手因为绳子的关系涨得紫红，满是擦伤，还火辣辣的疼。所有毫无用处的挣扎和努力只让他越来越沮丧，精疲力尽。而且他只觉得非常屈辱。他所有的朋友们都看到了自己悲惨的模样。啊没错，他被一帮人绑架了。而且他什么都做不了。 **真有趣，呵呵。**

“如果不是JP's，我根本不会落到这个境地！”他冲着响希大吼。他不应该这样做的，真的不应该。响希一直都很棒。他没有说什么同情的话，这让大地觉得不那么难堪。但他也表现出了充分的理解。

“不是这样的，”响希反驳他，对啦，因为他是JP's的金童，“你应该怪那个叫栗木罗纳多的家伙，让我们狠狠教训他。”

“等等，你是说……”新田问道。

响希对着全队的人说道：“没错，我们要夺回JP's。”

真是太有趣了。响希的角色从来就不是一个领导者。但是在这里，在一片毁灭和灾难中，他以一种大地从来都不曾想象过的方式，闪闪发亮。

其他所有的人都跃跃欲试，准备着要去对付那一队人马——他们非常 **兴奋** ——大地转向响希：“说实话，我真的不知道我到底想不想做。”他坦白道。

“振作一点！”响希回他。他看着大地，眼睛简直像是在发光一样，满是兴奋。

“天啊，你真是个热血的家伙，和他们一样。”大地平板地说道，试图掩饰自己的紧张。但是响希已经准备好了，悄悄地向着指挥室走去。

 

罗纳多并没有多强，他们很轻松地解决了他。他和他那些同党们少得可怜，而且JP's一边的战力明显更强。罗纳多在响希一击强力的火焰下不得不单膝跪地。他完了，他的恶魔早就被打到了。但是他仍然在喋喋不休，说着诸如“我怎么可能会被打倒！我才不会输给你们这种人”这样的话。

“在这里，你才是恶人，”响希终于打断了他，“入侵一个试图在危机中力挽狂澜的组织有什么好处？”

 

“是啊一点都没错，”对方反驳道，“坏就坏在为那个……那个 **峰津院** 做事！”他说出那个名字，仿佛那是什么剧毒和污秽的东西一样。

“哼，那你可以——”响希开了口。事后，大地猜想，如果不是突如其来的震动，他说不定会讲出非常非常不客气的话来。

禄存星出现了。令所有人惊讶的是，罗纳多竟然又站了起来，拿出来他的手机，仿佛那是他的剑一般。

“你想做什么？你是敌人！”响希喊了出来。而禄存星已经在步步逼近了。

“放轻松，小鬼，这只是暂时的。我才不会和峰津院的走狗合作！”对方恶狠狠地啐了一口。

 

嗨，我们才不是他的 **走狗** 呢。大地不爽地在脑子里反驳。不过他看着响希满腔怒火地对禄存星发动进攻的样子，不禁想到大概罗纳多在某种程度上也不算错。

 

“啊，你对罗纳多说峰津院的话怎么想？”之后，大地这么问了响希。他在响希的房间里，他们俩盘着腿坐在床上。

“你指什么？”响希谨慎地问道。

“嗯，就是说我们不应该相信他，而且他在谋划着什么的那个。”大地偏了偏头，仔细地端详着响希的表情。对方一副冷静的样子，不过……

“我觉得，虽然我们没法证明他是错的，我们也没法证明那就是对的。”响希慢慢地说道，“就我个人来说，我找不到不相信大和的理由。目前为止，他所做的一切都是为了阻止恶魔和北斗七星毁灭城市，不是吗？”

“嗯，我觉得你是对的。”大地想了想，说道，“所以我们就不管罗纳多的话了？你是这个意思吗？”

“没错，暂时是这样。我觉得大和是个好人。”

“你们俩相处的不错啊，”大地轻笑了一声，“哎，我说，别忘了 **我才是** 你的大亲友啊？”

响希浅浅地笑起来：“当然不会忘的。”

 

 

**水曜日**

 

文曲星一大早就搅得人不得安生。但让大地最为不安的是，他们赢得太轻松了。一贯早起就会不自觉有起床气，沉着一张臭脸的响希甚至连一滴汗都没流。 他用力抓了转头发——大地不禁为那举动让他本来就乱糟糟的卷发变得更加夸张而掩面不能——然后恶狠狠地盯着大声尖叫的手机。大地在心里暗搓搓地期待着好戏。看吧看吧，他们 **伟大** 的队长终于要露出真面目了。

 

“你好，我是响希……没错，可我们只打败了一只。报告说……嗯？所有的都解决了？嗯，是个好消息……”响希不耐烦的神情在接电话时就消失无踪。 **看看他，竟然变得那么认真了** 。大地酸溜溜地想着。“一点都不强，”响希在顿了很久之后回复道，“实际上，我觉得有些不安……没错，谢啦。谢谢你。”响希摸了摸鼻子，那个样子简直滑稽透顶。然后他把手机放回口袋。

 

“是峰津院吗？”大地问道。响希点了点头。

“为什么他不打电话给迫呢？”新田奇怪地问道，“她也在这里啊。”

“峰津院局长不关心头衔，地位，或者到底是不是JP's的成员这种事情，”真琴说道，“他只承认实力。我知道他就是这样的人。所以他希望和久世君通话，我一点都不奇怪。”

“呃……谢谢你。”响希对她说。

然后他们就离开了那里。

 

 

大地现在终于有了个好心情。就算响希对他们去偷窥女生体检室的主意兴致缺缺，每次他们谈论这个话题时就不自然地脸红，干笑等等都没关系。乔和大地一样热衷。他们俩很开心地讨论着三围的数值，而响希捂着脸，小声恳求他们讲点别的什么。大地完全不甩他。

 

“响希，这难道不是超棒的事情吗？能够看到新田非常常常常常完美的身材！”大地开心地捉弄着响希。而响希不过冷哼了一声。正在这个时候，新田同学不知道从哪里冒了出来。 **哦见鬼** ！！

 

“你们看起来很开心，”她说道，拍了拍手，露出一个笑容，“可以告诉我吗？”

“我，我们只是在聊天！”大地慌忙挤出一句话，拼命朝响希和乔使眼色。不过乔那个不靠谱的家伙只在一旁没心没肺地笑。而响希的样子就好像他要讲什么冷笑话，或者超级蠢的东西。哦天啊，那个从来都没用，从来都没有！

“我们在汇报我们的发现。”响希平板地说道。大地简直想狠狠踢他一脚。

“呃，没错。你看，我们刚刚完成任务，所以——”

“你们俩真好玩，”新田吃吃地笑了起来，“我刚好听到你们之前说的话了…… **完美** 的什么？”

 **你到底听到了多少呀？！** 大地在内心抓狂。

“而且你说话的方式也很好玩。说啊，我也想知道啦。”新田继续问道。

“我那么说的时候只是在……算了，没什么。”大地自言自语，脸涨得通红。他求助地看着响希。拜托了帮帮忙！！响希挑了挑眉。

“他，是说……大——大和。”响希最后还是开口了，结结巴巴地。大地翻了个白眼。 **傻，傻瓜！！！那个怎么可能——**

“哦，确实呢。”新田若有所思地说道，“他真的非常完美，不是吗？而且他还很年轻。想到他甚至比我们还小，我有时候都忍不住要嫉妒呢……”

“哈哈哈，是啊，他真的无可挑剔啦，不是吗？”大地干笑着。难以置信。难道响希真的做到了？！果然，他 **真的** 是他的大亲友。大地差一点就要激动地拍起响希的肩膀来了。这个时候乔开口了。

“哦天啊，我忍不住。这太搞了。好像那个借口真的有用啦， **大地** 。”他差一点就可以抱着肚子在地上打滚了。

“ **我一定要杀了你这家伙** ！”大地拽着乔一边跑走，一边阴森森地说。留下一脸迷惑不解的新田和响希站在原地。

 

 

几个小时之后——差不多是中饭的时候了——大地再一次在JP's东京分部的走廊里见到了新田。谢天谢地，她看起来已经把之前的事情抛到脑后去了。她只简单地打了个招呼，然后继续向前走去。

“等等，新田同学。”大地喊住了她，她转了过来。“你看见响希了吗？我想拉他一起吃中饭，呃，或许我们三个一起？聊聊天，什么的。”

“哦，你还不知道吗？”新田说道，眼睛惊讶地睁大了。“响希十一点的时候乘车走了，我想应该是去大阪。”

“……什么？真的吗？干嘛呢？”

“峰津院局长的特别指示。他想要响希参加迎击文曲星的会议。至少，响希是这么对我说的。”

“啊？”大地顿时坐立不安，“那我们呢？”

“唔，大概他不觉得需要我们吧，所以……休息？我猜。”新田向他露出一个安抚的笑容，“这也很好啊，不是吗？”

“啊哈，但是看着峰津院对我们这帮小人物不屑一顾，但是独独给响希特别优待，你怎么就一点都不紧张呢？”大地咕哝了一句，靠着一边的墙，脸上皱成一团。新田站在原地，谦逊的完美代表，手和往常一样优雅地交叉在身前。

“我没有那样觉得，”她有些羞怯地说道，“我是说，我们都能战斗。对他来说，至少我们都还有用。但是我们谁都比不上久世君。这……我不觉得是件坏 事。我们都在变强。而且……呃……我们也没有想久世君一样可以直面峰津院局长。我的意思是，我会非常紧张，但是久世君对着他的时候，就和对着你还有我一样 自然。”

“才不是这样的呢，”大地打断她，“他只是为了大和才戴上这么有礼貌的面具的。”

“是装的？”新田又想了想，“或许吧。我不……我不这么认为。久世君和峰津院局长在一起的时候看起来很开心。局长看起来也是。他们相处得很好。”

“你觉得……？”大地喃喃自语道，“可能峰津院是，不过……响希……？我认识他这么久了，可能……或许……大概你是对的。他真的很想和峰津院大和交朋友，不是吗？”

“所以峰津院选择他而不是我们，不是没有理由的。而且你也不应该为这个沮丧，对不对？”新田这么说道。

“好吧，你赢了。”大地呻吟了一句，不过他随即又笑起来，有点不安地对她说，“你……还想一起吃中饭吗？”

“呃，好啊。”新田回答他。她身上虽然看不到明显的热情，不过响希跟着大和跑了，丢下他一个也不是完全没有好处的嘛。大地有点开心地想着。

 

 

“所以，为什么我们在这里？”大地小声问响希，暗暗希望前面的大和没有注意到这一点。大地在JP's里面认识的所有人差不多都在这里。而峰津院大和着对他们说着些什么。响希一如既往地站在了大和的正对面。身为亲友的大地，在一番纠结之后，犹犹豫豫地站到了响希的边上。

“行动指令。”响希小声的回复他。

“哦，哦哦。是说战斗吗？”

响希没有回答。他全神贯注地听着峰津院的讲话。大地朝响希做了个鬼脸，但是对方似乎完全没有注意到。好吧，他确实在认真听。这让大地想起了在学校里的时候，响希永远是那个认真听讲的人。

“结论是，三只文曲星都有能力治愈另外的同伴。”在大地终于停止骚扰响希，转而开始听的时候，峰津院这么说道。

“糟透了。”响希说道。大地一瞬间只觉得心惊胆战。 **嗨，你不能就那样打断峰津院的演说** 。不过，结果是，响希完全有权利这么做。大和回了他一个赞赏的笑容。

“没错，响希，你非常敏锐。”峰津院点了点头。等等，他们什么时候以名字来互相称呼的？

“诶，等等。听一下。你们到底在说什么？”大地发问，这个问题确实也很重要。没错，这是真的。但是为什么峰津院要那样看着自己？他不禁抖了抖。

“……你在干扰我们的对话。真的很让人厌烦，志岛。”峰津院冷酷地说。

“我……” **什么** ？“呃……抱歉，那么？”大地说道，有气无力地做了个手势。响希轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，给他打气——是同情吗？——峰津院看着他们的互动，然后叹了口气。

“好吧。简单的说吧，就算我们打倒了文曲星，其他的两只也能很快地让它再生。”峰津院继续解说了他们的计划。大地不得不承认这的确是个好主意，虽然 将所有人分到三支队伍里看起来多少有些危险。这之后，他还宣布了每队的人员组成。可是响希的名字显然不在任何一队中。接下来是一片沉默。

 

“呃……你漏了一个人。”响希终于说了出来，因为没有其他人敢开口。

“啊，你注意到了。”峰津院听起来很高兴，“考虑到你在贪狼星，巨门星，禄存星的表现……因为有你，我们胜利了。响希，所以我觉得你应该有个选择。来，挑选你需要的吧。”

 

之后，在他们打到了文曲星很久之后，大地还是忍不住对响希说：“你简直是被宠坏的。大和就像是你的金主一样。只不过他给你的任务而不是钱。”

大地拒绝去想自己的比喻到底有多么恰当。而响希就算想要回击，但是已经笑得喘不过气来了。

 

 

**木曜日**

 

时间还很早，虽然还有点困，但是大地已经准备好起床了。响希才是那个早上低血糖起不来的家伙。以前为了不迟到，大地不得不先打电话把响希叫醒，然后才做好自己去学校的准备。所以他啃着某些不知名的能量棒的时候根本看不到响希的身影也不足为奇。看起来JP's的食物储备也陷入了不足的窘迫境地。

比起等待，大地觉得去散个步比较好。不过他还没走几步，就看见了一个非常奇怪的场景。峰津院大和，在身边几名JP's的成员的保卫下，正抬头若有所 思地看着天。这实在太有冲击力了——局长阁下，他长风衣的下摆被风吹起，头发从前额落到两边，清晨些微的光亮映照着那张脸，在他的眼睛里闪烁。在一群忙碌的人群中，他是唯一静止的。大和总像是直接从电影里走出来的人物。难怪响希那么想要和他成为朋友。不管从哪个角度来说，他就是那么令人惊异的存在。成为他的朋友，就像是成为他们常常一起玩的游戏中主角的朋友一样，那肯定很棒！

好像有什么人过来了，大地转过头。“早上好，响希。”他打了个招呼，努力按捺下嘲笑响希一副起床气模样的冲动。他的亲友什么时候才能够克服这个糟糕的习惯，不要一大早就臭着一张脸呢？

“你在干嘛？”响希抱怨道，“我到处找你，然后新田说你已经出去了。真是不爽。”大地忍不住笑出声来，轻轻拍了拍他的头。

“啊……我该怎么说呢？我看见了奇怪的东西，你瞧。”大地指着大和所在地方。响希盯着那里看了好一会，比大地预计的要长好多。然后他揉了揉脸，大地这才意识到响希的脸变红了——好吧，这大概是什么英雄崇拜情结之类的？

“他看起来超级酷的，对吧？”大地调戏道，用手肘撞了撞响希。

“我们去找他。”响希的回答文不对题。

“什么？你要去——啊，等等我！”大地跟着响希后面，强烈抗议他擅自跑过去的行为。他可不想像响希那么急切，所以只是走着，顺便小声咕哝了几句。他 终于走近了那两个人的时候，响希和大和之间的对话里都是“屏障”“龙脉”“神经毒素”什么的东西。大地再一次发现自己根本就搞不懂他们到底在说什么，完全没法参与到对话之中。他只好退开一步——现在他们中间可容不下他。两个人都在认真地商谈着什么，大和甚至都没有意识到一旁不停地请喉咙，试图引起他注意的 JP's成员。那个人紧张得一塌糊涂。大地觉得那家伙实在是太可怜了。

最后，那个人好不容易能开口了：“局长，已经够久了。现在外面太危险！”在大和和响希之间的对话告一段落时，他迅速地开口了。但是就在他说话的同时，有什么 **啪** 地一声落了下来。所有人都回过头，看着那个古怪的小东西。粉色和紫色相间，突然就出现在了路面上。大地还一脸迷惑完全搞不清楚状况，但是所有JP's的成员都完全安静下来了，表情十分严肃。他们努力让大和远离那个东西，响希也远远地站开。他们两人离得很近，肩膀相互挨着。有人上前查看。这个时候，大地似乎听见了大和的叹气声。

这之后的一切都变得非常混乱。那个小东西突然炸开，所有围绕着它的人都大叫着倒下了，身体痛苦地扭曲着。而没有沾上毒液的人则想要将同伴们拉出来，这时大和喊了一声：“ **笨蛋，退后！** ”但是已经太迟了。不到一分钟，他们都死了。大地马上跑到响希身边，看向那两个人。响希的脸色非常糟糕，而大和，则是一副若有所思的神情。

“北斗星……来了。”大和说道。大地不知道他到底是怎么得出这个结论的。

“在哪里？”响希问道，他们俩一前一后，抬起头，看向天空。大地也跟着这么做了，但是那里什么都没有。万里无云，毫无北斗星的踪影。

“唔，至少我们知道了毒素是从哪里来的。它们掉下来，炸开，放出这些毒素，”大和说道，他转向响希，“响希，这里很危险。不过这也是个研究对手的好机会。你能在我收集数据的时候保护我吗？”直到这时，他似乎才意识到大地的存在，“啊，还有志岛君。能战斗的人越多越好。”

“你到底要做什么？”响希紧张地问，“如果是非常危险的事情……”

“我要去掉落物的地方，取得它们的坐标，用来计算主体——北斗星的位置。这需要集中精力，所以我会毫无防护。不过如果错失了这次机会，或许我们就无法打败它了。不论你们做不做，我都要去收集数据。”大和的声音非常冷淡。

响希闭上了眼：“不用问，我和大地会做的。”他面对大地的时候已经开始召唤出仲魔了，这只让局面看起来更加糟糕。“对吧？”

“啊没错，我们会的。”虽然他心里还为刚刚那突如其来的死亡打着颤，大地还是点了点头。他别无选择，只能硬着头皮上了。

“那就拜托你们了。”大和留下这句话，就打开手机。两人从他身边走开一点，也拿出了手机。

“大地，听着，”确认走到大和不会听到的距离后，响希开口了。“我们应该在那些掉下来的东西没有爆炸之前就把它们摧毁。不然大和就会站在满是毒气的地方进行作业了。”

“没错，”大地一边躲开一发冰锥，一边回话，“那我们怎么办？万一我们身边的那些炸了，我们就完蛋了。”

“那就靠你了，我要去帮大和。”响希坚定地说道，“看，那里就有一只，”他指着不远处刚刚落下的紫色物体，又说道，“你处理那边的恶魔，我去解决掉这只。祝你好运！”

“诶？等等！”大地只能对着他的背影喊话，“你有什么临终愿望之类的吗？天啊……”

不过不愧是响希，那个东西根本没有炸开的机会就被干掉了。下一个也是同样的命运，但是到第四只得时候，情况变得有些糟糕了。在响希来得及之前，一只恶魔挡住了他，拖慢了他的脚步。当他赶到时，已经来不及了。

“响希，别——”大地只来得及喊出这几个字，那坨东西就炸开了。响希大步向后退，重重跌倒在水泥地上。就算隔着这么远的距离，大地也看得出响希的袖子上被灼开了口子，血不停地涌了出来。

“响希，你这个 **笨蛋** ！”大和在第二只的掉落点朝他大喊，“别把你自己置于险地——根本不值得！”

他声音里的紧张和温度令大地吃惊万分——尤其是和他片刻之前对下属的态度相比之下。那个时候，他的声音只有厌烦不耐。而现在……好吧，这是切切实实的担忧。响希看起来也被吓到了。他挣扎着站起来，看了一眼还在冒出的毒气，然后继续冲入恶魔之中，展开了战斗。大地从来没见过他那么拼的样子。

但是没过一会，响希又干了件根本不像他会做出的，非常愚蠢（虽然也很勇敢）的事情。大和刚刚完成第三个掉落物数据收集时，一只恶魔冲向他。它的速度太快，大和除了反射性地防护姿势之外什么也做不了。但是响希突然就出现在那里，承受下那一击。他不由自主蜷缩起来的样子说明了那有多么疼。大地立刻就用强力的一击——他也在变强的好吗——打到了恶魔，然后才注意到，恶魔的一击刚好把响希撞到大和怀里。他把响希扣在怀里，顺手解决掉他们身边冒出的另一个恶魔。

响希的脸色变得非常，非常的红。大地不知道那是因为羞愧，还是别的什么。不过他在接下来的一段时间里肯定会狠狠调侃他的。

“你知道的，我 **就算** 被击中了也没关系。我可没有你想象中那么不堪一击。”大和勾起嘴角，看着响希，“不过还是谢谢你。你再一次证明了你和我那些无能的下属完全不是一类人。”他的声音很轻，几乎是在耳边呢喃的程度，不过大地全都听见了。他们两人分开的时间简直长得让人生疑，而且重新回神开始各自的任务也花了好久。不过忙着处理另外一波恶魔的大地却完全没有关心到底是怎么回事。

 ===

他不知道这到底是怎么发生的，自己突然变成了JP's的信使。他只知道自己一会在等着听廉贞星的消息，然后又被人叫住，希望自己能找到大和，通知那个人参加会议。问题是，没人知道大和到底在哪里。所以他现在毫无头绪地站在局长办公室里，希望那个人会自己出现。

很快有谁来了，不过不是大和——是响希，真令人吃惊，太奇怪了。

“哟响希，你看见大和没？”大地满怀希望地问道。

“你要找他？”响希回道。

“算是吧，有人让我通知他去参加会议，还是什么的。不过没人知道他在哪里。”

响希慢慢地点了点头，脸上一副深思的表情：“他会出现的。”

“嗨这根本就没用！”大地抗议道。他重新转向桌子，瞪着它，好像那里会有任何线索一样。“这一切到底 **是** 什么呢？”他随手拿起一张纸。上面写着字，毫无疑问。大概是关于北斗七星的初步报告，力量来源和波动……什么鬼？响希从他肩膀后探了个脑袋，也看向这份报告。“不行，”大地开口了，“完全不行。这根本就是外语吧。完全看不懂到底在讲什么！”

“志岛君？啊哈，真让我印象深刻。”大和的声音不知道从什么地方响起。理所当然的，大地吓得差点没跳起来，还撞到了身后的响希。

“啊，嗯，呃。局长，是你啊。”大地紧张地笑了一声，回头看了一眼咧着嘴的响希。 **抱歉啦** ，大地做了个口型。

“你真是勤奋好学，”大和完全无视了大地刚刚的胡言乱语，“不过那些已经过时了。既然你这么有兴趣，我会让人把最新版的送到你房间去。”

响希轻哼了一声，大地再一次转过头，这次是为了瞪一眼那家伙。“啊哈哈，不用了不用了，多谢。”大地对大和说道，“我是说……那些东西完全看不懂！”

大和挑了挑眉毛：“嗯？你难道不是好学生吗？这些只用了简单的日语。”

“呃，不好意思！你上的是哪所高中？偏差值应该超高的吧？”

“我从没上过学，”大和耸了耸肩膀，“没必要。还是个孩子的时候我就接受了大学程度的教育。那之外，我有家庭教师。峰津院家都是这样的。”

大地只觉得心中涌起对大和深深的同情。难怪他会是现在这个样子，冷冰冰的不近人情。天啊，大地甚至难以想象这样的大和竟然还能够正常和他人交往，如 果是他自己，肯定完全不行，“……那是怎么样的生活啊。那一定很难过吧？你甚至都没时间和朋友们在一起。”大地说道，他觉得自己这么讲应该没问题，毕竟他 也不算是JP's的正式成员。

大和看起来非常惊讶：“朋友？”他说这个词的样子就仿佛这是他第一次将它说出口。

“没错，比如……你没法一个人踢球，也没法做躲避球……”

“我也根本不需要这些东西。”大和干脆地说道，好像大地的话愚蠢透顶。大地却不这么想。他为大和感到难过，那个人不知道自己到底错过了什么。

“我想要变的与众不同确实需要一些代价。唔，好吧，这让我感激自己平凡的生活了。就算学校生活有时候也挺糟糕的。”大地突然转换了欢快的语气，说道。

大和眯起眼睛：“……什么？”

大地抖了抖，脸色发白。或许他不应该这么放肆的。他求助地看向响希，不过后者只回了他一个超蠢的笑。不过这让他突然福至心灵：“哦对了！”他重新看向大和，很快地说道，“你要去参加一个会议！有个JP's的人说，啊对了！所以我才在这里的。哈哈哈，哈哈。”

“嗯，我知道了。”但是大和仍然有些不快，双手抱胸，眉头微微皱起。大地向后退去，好让自己和响希并排。这个距离上，大和看起来没有那么可怕了。“……平凡的生活……？”大和自言自语道。大地不知道那个人是不是完全无视了他们两人。

“我会让你看到的。”响希突然开口——全程第一次他说话了。大地只能倒吸一口气。大和看起来也露出了吃惊的表情，大地不知道响希这次到底有没有过界。

“哼，一介平民来指导我……？听起来确实挺有趣的，”大和在长久的沉默后终于说到，脸上还带着不同寻常的明亮笑意，却比大地见过的任何一次都更加真诚，“我很好奇，在你们所谓的‘平凡的生活’中，是什么造就了你呢？我很怀疑，不过……”他赞赏地看了一眼响希，大地注意到自己的好友在微微发抖。

“好啦，响希，让大和去参加会议吧。”大地打岔道，声音开朗到不自然。他的神经绷得太紧，只觉得越来越不安。

“啊，确实。”响希点点头，他们两个人离开了。大和举起一只手送别他们。

 ===

当新田提起廉贞星如果落到札幌会发生什么的时候，大地只觉得一阵恶心。大和的脸上只露出了一个冷淡的笑，所有人都安静了下来。大地非常，非常希望，就算是为了响希也好，大和并不是真的考虑要想新田同学暗指的那样去做。

“嗯，没错，”他说道，“很好的问题，新田。如果廉贞星坠落了……就如同你说的一样，札幌会被毁灭。”

“什，什么？！”大地惊呼出声，但是这被亚衣梨和绯那子两人愤怒的质疑和喊叫吞没了。

“等等……”这是响希在说话，他神情不安，但是却坚定地握紧了拳，“那里……还有幸存者吗？”

大和转向响希，仿佛整个世界上只剩下他们两人一般，其他人都褪色成沉默而静止的背景：“……不愧是我的响希，”漫长的沉默过后，大和带着非常满足的笑容说道，“如同你推测的那样，廉贞星所导致的死亡人数预计为0。”

大地几乎忍不住要开口问， **您真的刚刚说了“我的响希”吗？！** 不过他也知道比起这太过荒谬的问题发言以及两个人之间太过迅速的进展来说，还有更加重要的问题需要考虑。“但是那怎么可能？你怎么知道的？”

“没什么好奇怪的，”大和冷哼了一声，再一次为大地的打岔露出不快的神情，“恶魔在城市里游荡，平民处在这样混乱的情况下，不是所有城市都 **还有** 幸存者的。”

大地真的觉得自己要吐了。但是大和的发言转向了诸如东京留存，札幌灭亡之类的东西上，这让其他人都振奋起来。就是那样了。

 ===

不过听到大和愿意冒着危险独自带着卡玛去札幌时，还是令人感到意外。大地觉得能安全逃过廉贞星坠落的机会太小了——换成自己，他肯定不愿意主动去干那个。

因此，意料之中，响希主动提出：“我去吧。你不必出动。”他这么对大和说道。

和之前一样，所有从响希嘴里说出的话都能让另外一个人喜悦非常。“哈哈哈。你的勇气真令我赞叹。不过，响希……这件任务让我来。”

“可是……太危险了……”响希皱着眉。

“哼，那又怎么样？难道你担心我的安全？”大和半阖着眼，笑容带着点挑衅的意味。如果大地对此一无所知的话，他肯定会说大和在调戏响希。

“……没错。”响希不自在地动来动去，就是不肯对上大和的眼睛。另外一个人嘴角的弧度柔软成怜爱的笑意。大地只见过他对响希这么笑过。

“唔……所以你很诚实。”大和靠近了响希一步，抬起手，按上另外一个人的肩。响希抬起头，眼睛睁得很大，里面一片莹莹蓝光。就和往常一样，看起来他 们完全忽视了其他所有人。“不是所有JP's的成员都承认我的能力，我不在乎。不过如果棋子不肯行动，那么作为棋手，我要向他们展示我的意志和能力。我和 不是那些没有脑子的指挥官。所以响希，你不能阻止我这么做。”

“嗯，如果你这么说的话……”响希顿了顿，然后点点头，“祝你好运。”

“难道刚才响希允许了局长去做？”亚衣梨凑到大地边上小声地说。大地努力忽视看见那两个人如此亲密时，心里那点奇怪的感觉，挤出了一声笑。

 ===

大地很惊讶大和竟然能够为打败廉贞星的小队准备一顿晚餐会，不过看起来在场的人里只有他自己光想着吃。其他人都在小声说着逼近的黑伤，还有要怎么问大和这件事一类的问题。说到其他人，那之中并没有响希，他迟到了。

“啊，他来了。”亚衣梨突然喊了一句。没错，响希来了。他已经洗过澡，清理掉了与廉贞星战斗的痕迹。他的头发比平时还要服帖一点。

“大和呢？”他问道，虽然他努力让语气随便，不过到处张望找人的动作还是出卖了他。

“呃……还没来，我没看见他。”亚衣梨也扫了一眼周围，耸了耸肩，说道。

“哦，好吧。”响希浅浅地笑了一下，然后向大地走来。好吧，随便啦，至少他还是响希的第二人选。

当然，大和最后还是出现了，那之后全场的气氛立刻急转直下。迫坦白了她私自带着小队去看了黑伤，可大和只是轻笑一声就揭过了，一副完全不在乎的样子，好像这根本没什么大不了的。所有人都不安起来，等着有谁，什么人，继续追问下去。

“你为什么隐瞒这……？”终于，响希开口了。也是，除了他之外，也没人能够让大和认真回应了，不是吗？但是他的声音明显轻了很多，不复往日的自信。

“为什么？我不认为这是必要的。说还是不说，有区别吗？就算你们知道了黑伤，也无能为力。”大地不记得大和用这样冰冷的口气对响希说过话，就算是第 一次见面，大和还打算把他们关起来的时候也没有过。响希转开了视线，他的脸上露出了困惑的神情。大地注意到他在不停地摆弄着帽子上的耳朵——自从他买了那 件蠢得要死的衣服之后，每次他很紧张的时候就会这么做。在场的所有人似乎都在等着响希的回应，但是最终，他什么都没说。

“如果……你们真的想知道的话，我可以告诉你们所有的事。”在一段尴尬的沉默后，大和开口了。接下来，正如他所说的那样——北极星的事，还有一切， 它想要摧毁人类，还有他自己拯救这个世界，建立新秩序的计划。他的话中的威严远胜往日，他的世界严酷无情。然后便离开了，只留下他们讨论着猝不及防的新消 息。响希什么都没吃，很快也追着大和离开的方向退场了。

在晚餐快要结束的时候，新田突然开口说出了众人的心声：“难道除了遵从峰津院局长的决定之外，我们都别无选择吗？”

 ===

大地在担心响希——他什么都没吃就追着大和出去了。大家差不多散场有一个多小时了，大地就拿了点吃的，出去找人，那个家伙竟然还不接电话！

不过他很快就找到响希了。他和大和在一起，他们两个人周围还有些大阪的街头贩卖的老爹。那个人硬塞了一盒章鱼烧给大和，然后施施然离开了。大和一脸慎重地看着手上的盒子，响希则轻笑起来。隔着这么远的距离，大地听不到他们在说什么，不过很明显，响希在劝说一脸犹豫的大和尝一口。响希先挑起了一颗放进嘴里，然后露出了美味的表情，大和仔细地看着他的动作。令大地惊讶的是，这才没过多久，大和看起来已经完全不复之前和他们冲突时绷紧的模样，完全放松了下来。

大地一边看着这好玩的情景，一边想要就这么走过去。这个时候，响希又拿起了另一颗章鱼烧，在大和面前摆来摆去的——大概是为了让味道散出来之类的？ 大和却直接凑了过去，就着这个姿势咬了上去，碰到了响希的手指。大地顿时停住了脚步，然后小心翼翼地躲到自动贩售机的后面。如果他这个时候贸贸然接近的话，那两个人肯定不会给他好脸色。响希对这个的反应倒没有大地这么强烈（难道被一个大男人从你手上直接咬走东西，不是一件超级可怕的事情吗，吃惊和被吓到也 **超正常** 的吧？！），只是脸变红，干巴巴地笑了几声。

他们又继续交谈了几句，而大和明显兴致高涨。响希看起来也很开心，比这周大地看见他的任何时候都要高兴。从他飞速地吃完了所有剩下的章鱼烧的样子来看，大和非常喜欢这种小吃。不过到最后一颗的时候，他还是小心的挑起了，先递到了响希面前。大地的注意力却歪到了奇怪的地方，他发现大和竟然脱下了手套。 呜哇，那可是第一次见到！

响希也直接从大和的手上吃掉了那颗章鱼烧。甚至在大和没有收回手的时候，响希还舔了舔他食指上的酱汁。

 **不不不，就这样吧。我才不应该来这里的** 。所以大地落荒而逃，觉得自己还是暂时性失忆比较好。

===

响希看起来对忧虑者所提出的另外一个恢复世界的方法不为所动。大地应该知道的，本来。

“我去告诉大家！”他对响希这么说。

“等等，大地，先别——”

大地转过身：“为什么不呢？”他反问道。

响希顿时露出吃惊的神情。好吧，当然他会这样。大地从来不这么直接地反对他的意见。他想要缓和气氛：“你在担心大家会觉得混乱吗？我觉得让大家知道比较好，这样我们可以做出自己的选择了。那样才公平，不是吗？”

响希脸上掠过一丝气馁的神情，无言地点了点头。

 

 

**金曜日**

 

大地讲了几句关于实力主义和平等主义的话，然后打倒了几只迷你武曲星，又回到了两难的争论中。大多数人看起来不是这一种，就是那一种，但是还有一些赞同他自己所说的，两边都太极端了一点的看法。

新田同学就是其中之一，她还鼓励他：“大地，你要阻止他们之间的争论啊。”她身边还有九条和纯吾，他们两个人也非常认真地点了点头。

“你怎么能指望 **我** 做那个呢？”他问他们，也是在自问。

“嗯，你是昨天晚上提起这件事情的人，所以由你负责来想出第三条路，不是吗？”九条一针见血，“现在不是只有我们几个吗？响希呢？他当然会和我们一起的，你们是大亲友嘛。而且响希一向都很聪明。”

“实际上，我已经有一会没看见响希人了。”大地接过话，“而且我们也没谈过这个。我不知道。”

“响希不就在那里吗？你看，他走过来了。”纯吾突然说道，“响希！”

响希挥了挥手，走近他们：“你们在讲什么呢？”好像他必须要这么开口的样子。

“唔，我们在讨论，除了说我们要改变这个世界之外，还能对北极星说什么样的东西呢？”大地这么说着，挠了挠头，“你不觉得不管是大和还是罗纳多，他们两个人都太绝对了吗？”

响希一张看不出喜恶的脸：“我还在考虑这个。”最后也只是简单地说了这么一句。

“啊，” **但是你肯定一点都没在想罗纳多的理念，对不对？** 大地的脑子里突然闪现了大和从响希手上直接咬下章鱼烧的场景，还有响希紧张兮兮的笑声。他完全不知道到底发生了什么，但是大地可以拿他所有身家打赌，响希绝对不会和罗纳多一起做这样的事情的。

“来吧，现在不是想这些的时候，我们需要先处理武曲星的事情。”响希提醒了他们。

大地不禁想到， **真是个转开话题的好借口啊，伙计** 。

===

 

等到他们解决了武曲星之后，大地撞上了迫和乙女。她们匆匆忙忙地讨论着什么，神情严肃。所以大地打算暗暗地走开不要打搅她们。这个时候，乙女开口喊住他：“等等大地！过来说说你的想法。”

“呃，你们还在想北极星这些事？”大地有些苦涩地说道，但是还是乖乖走了过去。

“我们一直都在想这件事，我知道自己到底会追随谁，”乙女说道，“真琴也是这样。你呢？你还在想着第三条路吗？”

“这样说也没错啦。”大地耸了耸肩。

“那我就直说吧。你知道久世君到底怎么想的吗？”迫使一贯的直接。

“呃……不知道。他一直都没正面回答。”

“他是不可多得的人才。大概是我们之中唯一得到所有人尊重的人了吧。所以他的意见非常有分量。不管他选择了哪一条路……”迫没有继续说下去，只是叹了口气。

“你是说……”大地说不出话来了。那个响希，冷淡又无趣的响希，会成为那个决定“全人类意志”的家伙？这太荒谬了。但是，如果这个决定得由他们这一群打到北斗七星的乌合之众提出来的话，响希变得这么伟大也不是不能理解了。

“他和大和相处得很好。”乙女露出柔和的笑意，但是她的声音却非常严肃，“局长在他身边的时候简直就变了个人一样。他在提到他的时候总是滔滔不绝，总是响希这样，响希那样。而且看起来，响希和他也差不了多少。总是问着大和的事情。我……不禁这么想……”

“我要走了，”大地突然打断她，“我们……回头见。”

 

但是他根本没法躲开关于大和和响希的一切。他走出自己的房间，不小心向长廊的暗处瞟了一眼，就看见两个人影——一个穿着长风衣，另外一个则是眼熟的兔子外套。他们各自靠着墙。从他能看见的角度，大地知道他们挨得够近了，从上到下肯定都贴在一起了。

“响希，你知道我期望的是什么。你的加入，与我一起前进，比任何事情都更加重要。”大和开口了，“你会成为我的副手，没有任何人能够阻止我们。”

“那……如果我拒绝呢？”响希的声音很轻，大地不得不用尽全力才能捕捉到。他甚至不知道为什么自己还在偷看。万一被发现了，肯定会被那两个人杀掉的。 **可是我想知道……！我要知道响希到底做了什么决定！**

“ **如果** 你拒绝？”大和的笑声中回荡着激烈的感情，“我不会对你说谎。我不会放弃我的理想，不会为任何事，也不会为任何人。所以我会成为你的敌人。不过……我会非常悲伤。毕竟，你是，我的朋友。”

走廊里漆黑一片，但是大地却没有错过接下来的一幕。响希用力捧起大和的脸，然后吻了上去，四肢紧紧地缠着另外一个人。而大和，在最初一瞬间的后仰和僵硬之后，也用力回抱住响希，手臂环过对方的腰，同样用力地回吻着。

大地跌跌撞撞地像逃难一样离开了。他知道自己根本不能再留下去了。他听到响希的话：“与你为敌是我这一生中最不想做的事……不，不是因为你很强。”

 **见鬼** ！为什么，他只想知道为什么，自己完全没有发现呢？！他重重地靠在JP's大厅入口的一面墙上，根本不在意周围奇怪的打量。有那么多细节在述说着响希对大和的 **喜欢和迷恋** ，就 **像** 他自己国中时对那个女生的好感一样。但是为什么他直到现在才看清这一点？

 **因为你在害怕，你害怕会失去他** 。他的脑海中响起了这个嘲讽。说真的，他现在最不需要的就是在这里自怨自艾。

 

 

 

**实力主义**

 

“嗯……我们是东京队，是吗？”九条说了一句。他们占领了东京支局——很明显大和他们已经彻底切断了大阪总局与一切分部之间的联系。所以他们也就自便了。目前为止，成员只有大地，新田同学，九条绯那子小姐和纯吾……不过上帝啊，他愿意拿一切去交换响希的突然出现。

“没错，看起来大和的那一组里有他本人，真琴，史和启太。在名古屋则是罗纳多，Joe，乙女和亚衣梨。我们人数还真是平均啊，对不对？”大地开了个一点都不好笑的玩笑。

“那么……响希呢？他会怎么做？”新田发问。

“他会……他会出现的。”大地的心里却远没有嘴上那么确信。

但是响希并没有出现。直到指针转过了十二点的位置，所有人终于进入了第七天之后，直到绯那子和纯吾都撑不住去睡了之后，他也仍然不见踪影。

“他……他不回来了，对吗？”新田轻轻地说道，双手绞紧，“我真的以为他会来的。他一直都和我们在一起。”

“大概他真的很喜欢实力主义这个点子吧。”大地平板地开口，他要给响希发邮件。

“你很肯定他和峰津院君在一起。”新田在一旁看着他打字。

“难道你觉得他会跑到名古屋，和罗纳多呆在一起吗？”

“……不可能，”新田不得不承认，“他非常喜欢峰津院君。虽然我不知道为什么，不过看起来他在他身上找到了我们不具备的东西。”

“我们无能为力。”大地按下了发送键，喃喃说道，“他已经做出选择了。现在我们只需要想法设法打到大阪的人马就好。”他试图表现得乐观一点，真的。 但是面对着要和自己的亲友为敌，还要接受响希为了仅仅才认识六天的大和就把自己完全抛弃了的事实，他到底要怎么才能笑出来？响希因为对那个人一见钟情而把大地抛下了。从响希的角度看来，自己也太可悲了吧。

===

 

看着逐渐逼近自己的两人，他可以看见大和紧紧握着响希的手腕，他知道他们的小队就到此为止了。

“响希，我只希望你做出了正确的选择，”他对着一脸歉意的响希轻声说道，“现在世界是你们的了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**共存线**

 

 

“那么……响希呢？他会怎么做？”新田发问。

“他会……他会出现的。”大地的心里却远没有嘴上那么确信。

不过事实证明他根本不用担惊受怕。虽然脸色惨白得可怕，眼睛一圈通红，但响希还是出现了。绯那子，纯吾还有新田同学在他接受大地邀请的时候都忍不住欢呼起来。大地自己也忍不住长舒一口气，只觉得先前所有的紧绷都烟消云散。他他不由自主地锤了响希一拳。

“我知道你是我的大亲友！”他咧开嘴笑起来。响希则回给他一个微弱却真诚的笑容。他很快地拥抱了大地一下—— **哦天啊，还是有那么一点点尴尬，要知道你自从小学之后就再没有这么对我这么做了** ——然后无声息地走向了自己的房间。

大地迟些时候去找他，发现他一个人蜷缩在床上，屋子里一片漆黑。只有手机屏幕的灯光照亮了他绷紧的脸。

“呃……我说，”大地开口了，“现在不是时候吗？”

响希摇了摇头：“没事，只是刚刚收到一些不太愉快的邮件，我删掉了。”他露出一个笑容。如果不是他一直咬着下唇，弄得鲜血淋漓的话，这个笑话大概还能隐瞒过去。大地应该为了响希此刻努力保持幽默感而高兴的，在大地身边，他总是那样的。但是这个场面实在太令他心痛。

“对不起，”大地不知道怎么说，他有些犹豫，“我知道……我知道你和大和很亲近。”响希瞪大了眼睛，大地想， **还** 是把他目击的那个吻埋在心里比较好，于是他又加上一句，“你们最后成为了朋友，对不对？”响希点点头算是回答，脸上再没有强作冷静。

“他发了邮件给我，刚才……他真的不觉得我会背叛他，”响希的声音轻得几乎听不见，“我只觉得糟透了，真的。我大概是大和唯一信任过的人了。大概是唯一一个想要接近他的人。但是……我只是不能接受那么极端的想法。”

“你属于你自己，响希，”大地说道，在他身边坐了下来，“不要因为遵循自己的想法感到抱歉。”

响希虽然眼里还有些水光，却向他笑了起来：“哇哦大地，刚才的你听起来超酷的。”

“是吧？你不要以为自己才 **总是** 那个超级帅的家伙。我也可以做到的。”大地也笑出声来，“呃，不过，说真的。你是对的。大和确实对你非常上心。柳谷医生和迫都说你改变了他，大概是好的方向吧。我觉得，对你来说……我不知道啦，大概如果你能试试看的话，他大概也能被你说服，从你的角度看待这个世界吧。”

“你真的这么觉得？”响希的语气中满是怀疑，“他应该打定主意了。他之前都是一个人走过来的，质疑着那样的世界是不是值得他为之付出生命。如果一个人一生都在这么想的话，我可不认为他会那样简单就改变。”

“好吧，确实没那么容易。不过，呃，你不试试就不知道到底行不行，对吧？高兴点，伙计。我会一直支持我最好的朋友的！”大地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后站了起来，“歇一会，好吧？如果你现在去睡的话，明天早上大概就不至于在起床的时候一副要撕了我的样子了。”

“呵呵。”响希懒得理他。不过又露出笑容，“你真的是领袖，嗯？视察你的士兵呢。我认识的那个悲观感伤的大地去哪里了？”

“哈，哈，哈，”大地翻了个白眼，“我走了。”

===

 

“响希，他们侵蚀了你，”大和嘶着声音，看起来甚至有些狂乱，“他们简直就像是毒瘤……！”

“不是的，大和，完全不是这么一回事。”响希竭力分辩。 **加油，响希……** 大地在脑海里大喊。 **你是唯一一个可以说服他的人** ！

“那么，”大和磨了磨牙，“是因为我的关系吗？原谅我，我以为……”

“别说那种傻话，”响希立刻切断了他，“我选择了大地只是因为我无法赞同实力主义，就算找再多的借口，事实上也不过是因为你。我……我相信人的潜质和希望，期望北极星改变人的想法和社会的根本来达到完美的理想主义，这是藐视人性，也是放弃我们自己，不是吗？”

大地简直想要大力鼓掌，但是大和冷冷地看了过来：“我知道了，在这一点上我们无法达成共识。好吧。响希，为了我的理想，此刻你就是我的敌人了！”

响希的脸色顿时变得难看起来，但是他转向大地，点头示意。他们可以赢的，事实上，简直是奇迹一般的，他们真的赢了。

“去吧，”大地对响希说，“你目前为止的招募都做的很不错，这次也不会让我们失望的。”

响希点点头，深深地吸了一口气，追着大和跑走了。

===

 

当他回来的时候，他和大和在一起。他脸上灿烂的笑容让大地觉得自己的眼睛有点瞎。大和也在笑着，虽然并没有响希那么刺眼，不过也是那种心满意足的笑容。他们十指交握着。这让大地忍不住想起，那简直就是一对恋爱中的人，正要去电影院或者是其他什么地方，不过……不不不，他们不需要想那样的。

大地看着他们为彼此倾倒。虽然他意识到自己到底看见了什么花了很长的时间。他知道他们都不是凡人。他也笑了起来，朝他们用力挥了挥手，准备好了一箩筐戏弄的话。

而响希，就算满脸涨的通红，也没有放开大和的手。

 

END


End file.
